justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Wild West
|artist= |from = Movie |tvfilm = |year=1999 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme/Mashup) |dg= / / / (Classic) (Extreme) |difficulty= (Classic) (Extreme) (Mashup) |nogm=4 each (Classic) 5 (Extreme) |mc = Sky Blue (Classic) Dark Nile Blue (Beta) |pc= / / / (Classic) Red (Extreme) |gc= / / / (Classic) Blue (Extreme) |lc=Orange (Classic/Extreme) Cyan (Mashup) |mashup=Only on PS3 and Wii U |pictos = 58 (Classic) 198 (Extreme) 87 (Mashup) |nowc = WildWildWestQUAT WildWildWestEXT (Extreme) |perf= Classic Aurélie Sériné (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2) Juliana Herrera (P3) Nick Mukoko (P4)File:WildWildWestQUAT PerformersProof.png Extreme Yoni Jayl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFgGtFvb8Qo&t=10m19s }}"Wild Wild West" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The classic mode consists of two women (P1 and P3) and two men (P2 and P4). They all have a blue outline. Classic P1 P1 has red hair in ponytails. She wears a blue shirt, an orange and velvet corset, blue pants, and orange boots. P2 P2 has red hair and wears a red hat, a red handkerchief, a blue shirt, a blue tie, and brown shoes. P3 P3 has red frizzy hair, a brown hat, brown chaps, a brown and red T-shirt, brown and red pants, and red shoes. P4 P4 wears a black hat, red glasses, an orange shirt, a black vest, a red tie, a red belt, black pants, and orange shoes. Wildwildwestquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Wildwildwestquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Wildwildwestquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Wildwildwestquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Extreme The Extreme dancer is a man dressed up as a cowboy. He wears a black cowboy hat, a pair of black sunglasses, a red shirt with a black tie which is partially covered by a golden vest, black pants, and red shoes. Background The routine takes place in front of a train station with a metallic fence and clock. Fiery explosions also emerge from behind the fence at points in time. The Extreme version is slightly different. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: * P1, put both your hands behind the head. * P2, put your right hand on your imaginary hat. * P3, put your hands on your hips. * P4, put your hands on your imaginary hat and look to the right side of the screen. Gold Move 2: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: * P1 and P3: Open your hands and slide to the left. * P2 '''and '''P4: Put down your hands but then adjust your imaginary jacket/vest and slide to the right. Gold Move 3: Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun, move them from the bottom left to the right side, and then bringing your forearm up to "shoot". Gold Move 4: * P1 '''and '''P3: Cross your hands in front of you. * P2 '''and '''P4: Put your right hand on your "hat". wildwildwestgm1.png|Gold Move 1 WildWildWestGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game wildwildwestgm2.png|Gold Move 2 WildWildWestGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game wildwildwestgm3.png|Gold Move 3 WildWildWestGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game wildwildwestgm4.png|Gold Move 4 WildWildWestGM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme There are 5 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand on your "hat". Gold Move 2: Put both of your fists on your chest from below. Gold Move 3: Raise your right arm and them put it down with strength. Gold Move 4: Raise your hands like if you are holding a gun, from the bottom left to the right side, and then pretend to shoot a gun. Gold Move 5: Raise your right arm. WildWildWestALT gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 WildWestEx.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WildWildWestALT gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 WildWestEx2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game WildWildWestALT gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 WildWestEx3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game WildWildWestALT gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 WildWest4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game WildWildWestALT gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 WildWestEx5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Wii and Xbox 360 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup Wild Wild West has a Mashup exclusive to the PS3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) ' *[[Never Gonna Give You Up|''Never Gonna Give You Up]]'' '' *''Aerobics in Space'''' '' *''A Little Less Conversation'''' '' *[[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] '' *''Cosmic Girl'''' '' *''When I Grow Up'''' '' *Wild Wild West ''(Extreme) ' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Aerobics In Space'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Aerobics In Space'' *[[Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)|''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)]] '' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) ' *''A Little Less Conversation *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Run the Show'' (Extreme) *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Superstition'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Appearances in Mashups Wild Wild West appears in the following Mashups: Classic * You're On My Mind '''(Quatro) Extreme * Blame It on the Boogie * Could You Be Loved * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * Kiss Kiss (Cowboy) * Mas Que Nada * Miss Understood * Never Gonna Give You Up * Prince Ali * Rich Girl * Run the Show * Troublemaker * Wild Wild West * Y.M.C.A. Captions Extreme * Duflaw Snap * Outlaw Hitch * Sheriff * Texas Jig * Wanted * Western Snap Trivia General *"Damn" and "chest" (from the line "Gonna test your chest") are censored. *Dru Hill and Kool Moe Dee are not credited in the game, even though they are credited in other releases of the song. Classic *'' '' is the Dance Crew with the lowest amount of pictograms in files with only 22, tied with Jailhouse Rock. **However, the latter also has a Beta pictogram, unlike the former. ***If songs from spin-offs are counted, and Jailhouse Rock are beaten by Waterloo (21). *When You're On My Mind is played in , P4 s avatar is unlocked. **This makes it the first avatar of a song from a different game to be unlockable through normal play (not avatar purchase) in a later game in the series. *When doing Gold Moves 3 and 4 in the Classic routine, a part of the Gold Move effect is absent. *At the end of the routine, P4 s left foot slides to the left. *'Gold Move 2' s pictogram does not show how to perform P2 and P4s moves. The pictogram tells to slide to the right, even though players have hold their imaginary jacket afterwards in order to have the move counted. **In addition, the pictogram is not designed as a Wave Gold Move pictogram. *Sometimes, the coach from Livin' la Vida Loca appears instead of P1https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YC2Py-ie_2M in the coach selection menu; all the other coaches are replaced by an infinitely buffering wheel. *By exploring the bundle archives, one can find 4 pictograms named "wildwildwestquat_aurelie", "wildwildwestquat_juli", "wildwildwestquat_nick", and "wildwildwestquat_yoan", showing the names of the performers. *The dancers make cameos in the background of Old Town Road (Remix). Extreme Version *'' '' (Extreme Version), along with What Makes You Beautiful ''(Extreme Version), are the only Extreme routines to not use the Extreme background of the game. **After ''What Makes You Beautiful, this is the second Extreme routine in to have the Classic routine s background. *The coach is the most frequently appearing coach in Mashups. *When the album coach loads, the coach is seen with his glove on his left hand. *In the Mashup of Never Gonna Give You Up, the pictograms are purple with aqua arrows instead of red with cobalt arrows. *The coach s hair is blonde in his pose in Puppet Master Mode, even though, in the actual routine, he has black hair. *In Miss Understood s Mashup, Gold Move 1 is not warned through the Gold Move effect or its pictogram. It is counted as a normal move for all consoles with the exception of the Wii version, which counts it as a Gold Move even though there is a normal move pictogram. *The coach appears in the background of Uptown Funk. Gallery Game Files wildwildwestquat.jpg|''Wild Wild West'' WildWildWestEXT_cover_generic.png|''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) WildWildWestQUAT_cover_albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach WildWildWestEXT_cover_albumcoach.png|Extreme s album coach Wildwildwestquat cover albumbkg.png|Classic s album background Wildwildwestext cover albumbkg.png|Extreme s album background wildwildwestquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover 100wildwild2.png|P1's avatar on 99wild1.png|P3's avatar on 101w1.png|P4's avatar on 100.png|P1's avatar on and later games 200100.png|P1's golden avatar 300100.png|P1's diamond avatar 99.png|P3's avatar on and later games 20099.png|P3's golden avatar 30099.png|P3's diamond avatar 101.png|P4's avatar on and later games 200101.png|P4's golden avatar 300101.png|P4's diamond avatar wildwildwestpictos.png|Pictograms Theme 03 item 01.png|A sticker features the coaches in WildWildEXT_jd4_pose.png|Extreme coach's pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Wildwildwestquat jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Wild Wild West'' on the menu Wildwildwestquat jd4 cover wii.png| cover (Wii) Wildwildwest jd4 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Classic) Wildwildwestext jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme Version) on the menu Wildwildwestext jd4 coachmenu wiiu.png|Coach selection screen (Extreme Version) wildwildwestquat jd4 gameplay.jpg| gameplay (Classic) Promotional Images WildWildWestDancer.png|P2 Wildwildwestquat promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) wildwildwestext promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Extreme) Behind the Scenes WWWBTSP1.png|Behind the Scenes (P1) Beta Elements Screenshot.just-dance-4.1280x720.2012-11-30.93.jpg|Beta menu color Videos Official Video/Audio Will Smith - Wild Wild West ft. Kool Mo Dee, Dru Hill Wild Wild West (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Wild Wild West - Gameplay Teaser (US) Wild Wild West - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Just Dance 4《舞力全開 4》正妹預告片 3「Wild Wild West」- Ubisoft SEA Gameplays 'Classic' 5☆ Stars - Wild Wild West - Just Dance 4 - Wii U 'Extreme' Just Dance 4 - Wild Wild West Extreme 'Mashup' Wild Wild West (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Wild Wild West - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Wild Wild West (Extreme) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:Wild Wild West de:Wild Wild West Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Country Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Console Exclusives Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Nick Mukoko